Thorns in the Shadows
by wantingedwardcullen
Summary: a freestyling story all my own so far. no original twilight characters but vamps and some ideas r included and edward might make an appearance
1. Pushing Memories

Chapter 1: Pushing Memories

Chapter 1: Pushing Memories

The steam swirled, gently, curling around my torso in dull, ashy tendrils, the fine mist setting in the loose locks of my hair and on the silver, antique mirror like centuries and ages of dust, the fine mist swallowing my speckled reflection. A small bead of water trekked down my forehead and slipped off my face like a forgotten tear, left unaided to its fate. Shuddering I gazed at my ghostly reflection, and I reached, gradually pressing my fingertips lightly to the grainy, aged wood, then jerked back as if I ad been shocked, as memories flooded my mind. I keeled over, gasping and clutching my sides, as my pain echoed through my head, driving me towards insanity. Then it stopped, as suddenly as it came, and all I could think, see, hear, or be was the reverberation of the throbbing ache in my chest. I slowly elevated upwards, in a crouch, shuddering as I gradually made it to a normal pose. When I had composed myself, I tread carefully, smoothly, and softly, floating atop the creaky hardwood, smoothed from years of wear, listening for any sound or the slightest give from the floorboards. No noise hung about the air, but the silence I had become accustomed to. Ever since the fresh career my mother had taken, she now toiled long nights and late afternoons, so she was continuously sleeping, or else laboring at her front desk at the bureau. I sighed delicately, making my way toward the tall armoire, standing tall, proudly hoarding and displaying a sea of lace, frills, and corsets. I shook myself mentally, thinking about how long it must have taken to design such an effective instrument of torture. Grunting quietly as I tightened and laced up the back of my bodice. I heard a chuckle in the opposite corner of my room and spun around to face the perpetrator.


	2. Gasping for Air

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gasped, grabbing the mirror behind me for support as I whirled around, then sighed in relief as I slid slowly downwards yet again, for the second time this morning, and felt my eyes slide shut. "You shouldn't do that to me." As the fear faded I felt my temper surfacing. "You know what that does to me." I shuddered but remained as I was with my legs splayed across the floor. Even with my eyes shut, I could sense he had moved to my side. His cold, marble hands stroked the side of my face as if I was made of glass. "Shhhh… Everything will be okay. I'm sorry. I know you've been jumpy ever since the acci…." "I don't want to talk about it!" I cut him off. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. But he'll never ever touch you again. I swore to you. He'll be in pieces before he touches you. He won't even get close." I trembled at the very thought of him being that close, it was bad enough when we got the news that he was on the same continent as me. "You promise?" I gazed into his liquid eyes. Coal black eyes. He was thirsty. This was not moral. He should go hunt. He might slip up… even if it was more likely when he hadn't been trying to deny his thirst for me for all these years. He shouldn't have to go through this much hardship for me. He picked me up gently and set me on the carved, oak bed and hung a few inches above my face, his icy sweet breath filling my head and muddling my thoughts. "Do you have to go call today again?" he asked, his pained face almost breaking my heart. "Yes, I have to socialize or mother will try to fill my time with suitors and parties. 'Things any young girl should want to be a part of' according to her. You'll be with me anyways, shadowing me, so what's the difference if I stay home?" I really was curious. He shrugged nonchalantly, moving to knell beside me, not making eye contact. "I just thought it would be nice to chat with you today. I thought maybe we could go on a picnic. It was going to be a surprise." It was so thoughtful of him. I felt an intense pain in my chest, an angry hole trying to eat me in a swirl of guilt. I traced the silhouette of his perfect face with my fingertips. "I'm sorry." I whispered, not taking my eyes off his glorious features. He looked up sharply, his expression softened. "Why should you be sorry, Layla?" I looked down at the floorboards ashamed and blushing with a fire. "You were just trying to do something nice and I had to ruin it. Everything you try to do for me, I spoil." I was having trouble getting the words out, choking back the tears threatening to well over and spill across my cheeks, the result of my heart feeling like it shattered into a million fragments. He tilted my chin with his finger tenderly so I had to face him. "That doesn't have an ounce of truth in it! What would ever give you such a horrific and dishonest idea? You're doing too much just by allowing me to be here in this very moment, yet I would give the world to stay here forever. You need to realize you are the most important thing in my life right now. The only thing that matters to me is that you're safe and happy. Nothing you could ever do would ever spoil anything." This was the breaking point for me. The overwhelming sweetness in his voice made me feel so heartrending that tears began to fall. "I guess I should get ready." I said finally, hesitant to move. He kissed my hand lightly and departed to give me privacy. I sobbed in peace joyous that I had someone as caring as Eros to look after me.

A/N: I need reviews. Constructive critism, what you think , the whole lot. Only one person reviewed on one of my other stories. Im not updating very often because no-one's reading! Just please tell me what you think. :P With love to my readers, as always: .:WantingEdwardCullen:.


	3. AN: May 6th

A/N: just so you know guys, Eros and Layla aren't "together" yet

A/N: just so you know guys, Eros and Layla aren't "together" yet. He's supposedly just her "guardian/protector" but things might change. MIGHT. I think I got them to be a little too sappy. A _LITTLE_ too much like a lovestruck couple. You know, I think I might discontinue this. I like where it's going, but I don't like how it's getting there, you know? Does anybody else have some advice, maybe? Or ideas? Cause I've got writer's block on ALL my stories and, uh, unless something changes, their won't be any more chapters. So yea, I need help.

P.S. CONTEST ALERT!! The object of this contest, (it's a tester) is to be first one who can tell me what Eros and Layla's names mean. This is just something to pass the time. Meh, who knows? Maybe someone will give me an idea. Oh, and if anyone has any good ideas for a name for someone in the story, anyone in the story, please send them to me. And if you happen to put an idea for who the person could be, that would be helpful. As for what happens when you win, it's a surprise! HAHA! You have to actually participate to find out! So just post your idea and/or your answer on the apropriatte page (look the list of chapters people) and I'll write the next chapter ASAP.


	4. Contest Entries

Contest for May

Contest for May. Just post your entries/ideas for my story on the reviews for this page.

(Contest info on most recent "chapter" (A/N)


	5. Acid Tears

Fine. Since NO ONE seems to want to use their time to review…. Or give me some ideas….. or even send me a personal message just saying hi, I am just going to write some more but I don't want to hear ANYTHING about how you wished something different would have happened, because it could have. You could have given me a different idea. :P MEH! Ok so here it rolls…..

Chapter 3:

Acid Tears

I stepped lightly into the carriage, ignoring the knot in the pit of my stomach and the swishing of my skirts, and kept a regal, unemotional façade starting blankly, straight ahead. The passion within me made it hard to keep this stance as my misery crippled me. I don't know why, but as of late I found it hard to be remotely happy or content. Sighs were my constant companion. I knew it was no normal depression, it was as if something terrible was about to happen. Something that would turn my whole world upside down. When I was alone, truly alone, with Eros out hunting, and mother gone, was the only time I let the tears freely run down my face, burning my eyes and leaving dark streaks down my cheeks. I felt its pressure on my chest, forbidding me to forget what I was going to face. I just couldn't understand WHY I felt things like this…. this…… foreboding. It was terrible feeling so helpless and not even understanding ANYTHING about it. I felt as if I was going to explode with all this dejectedness. I just….. my thoughts were interrupted as I was flinged aside by a immense…………………

A/N: I made a cliffy! HA! ( that's to all excepts my favorite and only reviewer for this story: isabellsah cullen.) You can all send me private messages whenever you want! Yes, I know it is short, but that's what you get when only one person reads. (no offense I love you isabellsah! :props!:)


End file.
